My boyfriend is a dragon? por Lautaro Barregas
by UkeDuke
Summary: Cap. III subido... seguramente se preguntaran: "¿quien es este don nadie que continua la historia de otro? pues las explicaciones estan dentro...pasen y lean la continuacion de esta hermosa historia que nunca debio dejarse en el olvido.


My boyfriend is a dragon?

Cap. III

"Explicando lo inexplicable"

El furia nocturna empezó a gruñir suavemente como advertencias para aquel terrible terror, ninguno de los dos se movía, y eso preocupaba en demasía a Hiccup. Pronto empezó a sentirse extraño, sentía que algo atraía su atención hacia aquel dragón extraño, no era una atracción común era un magnetismo asesino, su mirada advertía un enojo atípico en el vikingo.

Chimuelo se percató de eso, observo como los ojos de su pequeño vikingo se afilaban como los de un dragón; así que como si de una serpiente se tratara el furia nocturna rodeo el cuerpo de su jinete, y le dio una suave lamida en la mejilla del humano, dejando bien en claro la situación.

El terrible terror al darse cuenta de la acción de su rival, y la nula resistencia que ofreció aquel pequeño, rugió tan fuerte que hiso que algunas pequeñas piedras del suelo temblaran, Chimuelo le imito y alejó a Hiccup suavemente con un movimiento de su cola.

Hipo volvió en si al sentir como su dragón lo alejaba de la pelea, sacudió su cabeza varias veces con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y al abrirlos ahora veía con más claridad, por un momento no había sido el mismo, por un momento sintió… se llevó su mano a su mejilla y sonrió levemente, un rugido más del enemigo basto para que Hiccup centrara su cabeza en lo que pasaba por delante de sus ojos.

_-Chimuelo, no lo hagas-le pidió el jinete mentalmente._

_-tu solo flexiona las rodillas, abre las piernas y confía en mi-le contesto el dragón ébano sin dejar de mirar a su rival con odio._

Entonces fue cuando el castaño se fijó en la cola de su "amigo"; su dragón no iba a enfrentar al terrible terror, sonrió mentalmente de lo inteligente que podía ser Chimuelo, así que obedeció lo que su dragón le había dicho y se puso en posición de montar.

-Así que ¿Tu eres un "Hijo de Hela"? será un placer quitarle el título a tu especie-rugió el gran dragón a la vez que se envolvía en fuego.

-según escuche por ahí, entre más tontos y grandes son más fuerte caen-le respondió Chimuelo rápidamente, mientras que usando su cola catapulto una gran cantidad de tierra a los ojos de su enemigo cegándolo, este empezó a rugir y a largar zarpazos y mordiscos por todos lados.

Con la velocidad y agilidad digna de un furia nocturna, alzo a Hiccup con su hocico y en menos de un segundo el humano ya estaba sobre Chimuelo listo para clamar por la retirada.

_-Rápido, Chimuelo- le dijo el pequeño vikingo a su dragón mientras que el terrible terror rugía aún más fuerte y lanzaba grandes olas de fuego azarosamente._

El dragón ébano tomo vuelo y empezaron a volar lo más rápido que podían, alejándose así del peligro y sin heridas superficiales; ya cuando habían pasado el horror se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Hora de que te expliques- le hablo Hiccup con voz algo enojada.

_-Es que…-intento mentirle a su amado vikingo pero este le interrumpió._

-por favor Chimuelo no me mientas, que dos dragones salvajes hayan querido abalanzarse sobre mí no es cosa de todos los días, yo confió en ti y en serio te aprecio tanto a ti como a nuestra nueva relación-le dijo Hiccup suavemente mientras se agachaba para besar el lomo de su bestia.

Chimuelo avisto la isla de Berck y aterrizo con suavidad en el sector boscoso de esta, espero a que su jinete desmontara y se posicionara frente a él.

_-me tienes que prometer que no te enfadaras-le pidió Chimuelo acercándose aún más a su jinete._

-ok, te lo prometo de corazón-dijo Hiccup e hizo una cruz en su pecho y le dio un suave beso a su amada bestia, acto seguido se sentó en posición india.

Chimuelo se puso a la altura de su jinete lo miro a sus ojos y vio que él lo miraba con ilusión y cariño, ese pequeñísimo gesto bastó para que el dragón se sintiera aún más confiado.

_-los dragones abandonan Berck no porque quieran dejar para siempre a sus humanos, es que es temporada de apareo-empezó a explicarse Chimuelo, vio a su pequeño vikingo y se dio cuenta de que este le seguía mirando con curiosidad y cariño, esperando a que su dragón continuara su pequeño relato-la cuestión es que ya no quedan furias nocturnas…y veras yo soy el ultimo de mi especie, pedí un deseo y apareció este mago con una poción que no solo haría que me entiendas, sino que también podría hacer que….que…tu y yo…ssahsasdhahdha-Chimuelo no sabía cómo terminar la frase y empezó a sentir como su cuerpo le traicionaba._

-¿que tú y yo ssahsasdhahdha?-dijo Hiccup algo confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Chimuelo se comportaba de forma extraña.

Chimuelo empezó a mover su cabeza negando algo frenéticamente, los ojos del furia nocturna estaba como cristalizados, y parecía que quería decir algo pero no podía, como si el mismo se lo impidiese.

_-que tú y yo nos ap…nos appp-por más que intentara, esa palabra no podía salir de su interior, se negaba._

Hiccup al notar esto se levantó rápidamente y tomo con sus manos el hocico de su furia nocturna, y lo beso varias veces, dejando en cada beso un gran cariño; al sentir esto el dragón se tranquilizó instantáneamente.

-tranquilo, tranquilo-le calmo el castaño-sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme yo prometo seguir amándote-le dijo sin soltar la gran cabeza de su dragón-obviamente no es nada fácil decirme lo que me hizo esa posición, pero ahora estamos juntos en esto-Hiccup le dio un último beso y se dio cuenta de que su furia nocturna ya se había relajado lo suficiente.

_-tu y yo podremos aparearnos-dijo el gran dragón._

Hiccup no había venido llegar esa… cierto es que había tenido sus dudas de como "lo harían" si es que "pasaba". Pero eso explicaba porque se había nublado cuando el terrible terror lo quería reclamar y porque los machos específicamente iban tras él.

El silencio se había hecho eterno para el dragón ébano, como si hubiesen pasado mil siglos cuando en realidad solo paso un minuto de silencio de reflexión por parte de Hiccup.

"Seguramente va a explotar y me va a decir que me odia y me dirá que desaparezca para siempre de su vida.

Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de los que posiblemente iban a ser mis últimos momentos con él, sentir su mano quieta y estática en mi quijada, sentí como empezó a moverse suavemente, sentí como sus deditos acariciaban mi cuello y volvía a su subir con delicadeza. ¡Un momento! ¡Me está acariciando! Abrí mis ojos y vi su más bella sonrisa y su mirada más hermosa"

-Te amo Chimuelo-me dijo suavemente-te amo y no estoy enojado contigo-otra vez ese tono de cariño-no puedo enojarme contigo.

**CONTINUARA **

Tengo que decir que no se en que pensaba el loco de Lautaro cuando dejo de escribir este bello Fic… Como dije y deje estipulado en el párrafo trece del contrato, sección A primera, sub sección 26/789, yo iba a continuar esta historia XD…y como es debido intente manejarme con su estilo de escritura...

Lautaro me cedió completamente el fic me dijo que esperaba que alguien le pidiera lo que yo, porque la pareció algo horrible irse y dejar sin continuar sus historias… él está en el internado militar y ya no tiene tiempo para escribir… me dejo a cargo de esta y otra historia. Así que le dedico todo lo que pueda llegar a escribir de esta bella historia a su autor original…Lautaro Barrega

Nos leemos luego…se despide Pooh. bye


End file.
